The day which becomes a butterfly
by Highschool lover
Summary: Et si Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient des lycéens ordinaires?Ou presque?Et si Draco était très malade?Et si Harry pouvait entendre des choses surnaturelles... à propos de la Mort? Mon résumé est nul... Adaptation du manga Cyoninahuri de Sumomo Yumeka
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis :** Adaptation du manga "cyo-ninahuri" de Sumomo Yumeka...Et si Draco et Harry étaient des lycéens ordinaires?Ou presque?Et si Draco était très malade?Et si Harry pouvait entendre certaines choses concernant la mort des gens?Mon résumé est nul /

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas,pas plus d'ailleurs que la trame de fond de l'histoire en question.Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et Sumomo Yumeka.

J'ai prévu d'écrire cette histoire en deux parties,la prochaine viendra vite,je l'ai déjà quasi finie :D Et puis je précise,parce que j'avais oublié,qu'il s'agit d'un HP/DM,donc ceux qui sont gênés par rapport aux relations homosexuelles ne lisez pas cette fic...

Hop hop hop,J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Ne soyez pas trop dur,je ne suis encore qu'une humble débutante en matière de fanfictions...

**The day which becomes a butterfly.**

_Le jour où j'ai décidé de passer ma vie avec toi fut le jour où je suis devenu un papillon._

**oOo**

Je suis allongé sur le lit de la salle d'examen de l'infirmerie du lycée,et l'infirmière,une nouvelle,est en train de préparer ma seringue d'insuline.

Je me suis habitué à la sensation désagréable de la seringue s'enfonçant dans ma peau,mais je n'aime pas quand ce moment dure trop longtemps.

J'espère que l'infirmière n'y passera pas trois heures...

Elle se penche au dessus de moi avec l'instrument en question.

Elle sent bon.Elle est jolie aussi,enfin,je suppose.

Ca y est,elle a fini,elle me passe un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le ventre,là où elle a fait la piqure.

Juste au dessus du nombril...

Pendant que je me rhabille,elle papote en remballant son matériel,et moi je lui adresse des "oui" ou des "hmm hmm" quand je sens qu'elle attend une réponse.

Toute cette bonne humeur m'agace...

D'un seul coup,silence.

L'infirmière me regarde avec un air interrogatif,comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

Il me semble que le dernier mot qu'elle ai prononcé était "Potter".

"Oh,je fais,son nom entier est Harry Potter non?"

Elle me sourit.Et elle se remet à parler...Exactement comme si j'avais mis 100 balles dans le jukebox.

Mais ce coup-ci j'écoute,histoire de pas avoir l'air bizarre si elle me redemande d'intervenir...

"Oui,c'est son prénom à ce que j'ai entendu...Je l'ai aperçu l'autre jour,je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignon..."

Elle rougit.

"Je suis nouvelle ici,mais j'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs bizarres à son sujet...On dit...On dit qu'il entend des voix,et qu'il...peut savoir quand quelqu'un va mourir.

-Oh,ça?C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bizarre,il ne parle jamais à personne,mais je crois que tout ça ce n'est que des rumeurs...

-Tu crois?,elle me demande,l'air inquiet.

-Oui,je lui réponds avec un sourire.Mais c'est vrai qu'une fois,des mecs de ma classe avait parié avec lui pour savoir quand le principal du lycée mourrait,et il était le seul à avoir vu juste...Ce n'est probablement qu'une coincidence!,j'ajoute en lui souriant gentiment,la plupart des gens n'y croient pas."

Elle à l'air d'être terrorisée.J'aurais pas du lui raconter tout ça...

Le docteur en titre du lycée entre dans la pièce.

Assis sur le lit,l'air totalement désabusé,je lui demande:

"Docteur?

-Oui Draco?

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre?"

Je ferme les yeux,découragé,car je connais déjà la réponse,qui ne tarde pas,d'ailleurs.Avec son air enjoué habituel,le docteur me répond:

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Draco?Tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là!Tu iras très bien!

-Le Docteur a raison,rechérit l'infirmière avec le même sourire que celui du docteur,les enfants qui viennent d'avoir 15 ans ne disent pas ce genre de choses,d'accord?"

Je me demande comment elle a fait pour acquérir si vite ce sourire hypocrite et ce ton si mielleux qu'avait l'ancienne infirmière...Le docteur a du lui faire un topo.

_Et juste comme ça,avec un sourire,tout le monde me ment.Je leur suis reconnaissant pour leur considération...Mais plus que cela encore,je me demande si je suis une personne si pitoyable._

Je sors de l'infirmerie en enroulant mon écharpe autours de mon cou.J'aime bien quand mes longs cheveux sont collés à mon cou à cause de l'écharpe,ça tient bien chaud...

En passant dans un couloir,j'entends des bruits de conversation...

En m'approchant,je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Potter et d'un autre type,qui n'est pas dans notre classe.Je crois qu'il s'appelle Dean Thomas...mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

"Je ne supporte pas ton attitude,il fait d'un air hargneux,si tu continues à regarder les gens de haut comme ça,tous ceux qui t'entourent vont disparaitre!"

Harry est appuyé contre le mur,le visage baissé.

Il ne regarde même pas le type qui lui parle.

"Ta gueule" balance-t-il d'un ton froid.

_Harry...n'aime pas les gens_.

Tout à coup il lève les yeux et croise mon regard.Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que je le fixais!

Ce regard froid...Aussi désabusé que le mien.

Il détourne la tête avec un soupir agacé,et s'en va.

Je reste debout au milieu du couloir,et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me retourner pour le regarder partir.

_Il me semble qu'il me déteste encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre._

**oOo**

Assis sur la balancelle du jardin,à la maison,je fais des marionnettes avec les peluches de Tom,mon petit frère,qui est sur mes genoux.Il rit et ce rire me fait chaud au coeur,car il est à mes yeux le bruit du bonheur.

La petite Annabelle,la fille du voisin,me glisse des fleurs dans les cheveux,et elle rit aussi.

"Draco,tu ressembles à une fille comme ça,avec des fleurs dans tes cheveux longs!"

Et son rire fuse à nouveau.

Je lui sourit.

Et je repense à Potter.

Ai-je fait quelque chose qui lui donne une raison me détester?

Non,je ne crois pas.

Mais si la rumeur à son sujet est vraie,s'il peut voir la mort des gens,alors je comprendrais.Il saurait à propos de moi.

_Se lier avec des personnes qui n'ont pas d'avenir est probablement quelque chose qu'il évite s'il le peut._

"Draco,il est temps de rentrer maintenant!Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de mettre ta santé en danger...

-Oui Maman."

Elle rentre sa tête qu'elle avait passée à l'exterieur par la fenêtre.

_Tout le monde me traite avec tellement de délicatesse que cela me rend encore plus seul._

Mais Harry,je l'aime bien.

_Parce que je suis sûr qu'il ne me sourirait pas pour me mentir après._

"Anna,range tes jouets,on va te ramener chez toi..."

Pas de réponse.

"Anna,tu m'as entendu?Anna?"

Je me retourne.Je suis seul avec Tom dans le jardin.

"Anna,où est-tu?Annabelle!"

**oOo**

"Les parents d'Annabelle viennent juste d'envoyer une équipe de recherche.Draco,tu devrais te reposer maintenant,laisse-nous nous occuper de tout,d'accord?"

Maman essaie de me réconforter.Mais c'est ma faute.Je ne lui réponds même pas.

_Tu aurais aussi bien pu dire que je ne peux rien faire pour aider._

Je regarde par la fenêtre.

Oh.Un papillon...Il est tout noir.Il est beau.

Pourtant il pleut.Les papillons ne sortent pas quand il pleut,si?

Et soudain derrière le papillon je vois s'avancer une ombre.

Je me précipite vers la porte.

"Draco,où vas-tu?Tu ne devrais pas courir comme ça!"s'exclame Maman avec inquiètude.

Mais ça m'est égal.

Je cours dans l'allée du jardin et sors par le portillon.

Dehors,sous la pluie battante,je me retrouve face à lui.

C'est sûr,il voit des choses.C'est pour ça qu'il est venu!Il va m'aider.

"Euh Harry?" je fais d'une voix timide.

Il ne bouge pas et continue de me regarder,l'air sombre.

"Uhm...Excuses-moi...

-Essaies de regarder dans le puits de l'autre côté du pont.Il se pourrait que tu trouves là-bas ce que tu es en train de chercher."

Sa voix est posée.Il ne me regarde plus maintenant,il se retourne et s'en va silencieusement.

Une fois de plus je reste sans bouger.

Le papillon a disparu.

Sous la pluie,devant la maison,je me demande si ce n'était pas un rêve...

**oOo**

"Heureusement,ce n'était pas trop sérieux."

Nous sommes tous réunis chez les voisins,autour du policier qui dirigeait l'équipe de recherche.

"Vous avez eu de la chance que ce petit regarde dans le puit.Il est très profond!Vous avez vraiment eu beaucoup de chance."répète-t-il.

Tout le monde me félicite,la mère d'Anna me remercie en larmes...

Mais je reste silencieux.

De la chance,vraiment?

**oOo**

"Es-tu idiot?"

Assis sur une table de la salle de classe déserte,il ricanne.

"Alors,toi aussi tu a commencé à croire à ces rumeurs?"

Il arrête de rire et me regarde,attendant ma réponse.

"L'endroit où la petite a été retrouvée est assez dur à localiser.Alors...Alors je me suis dit que..."

Je rougit.

"Mais si tu me dis que ce n'est pas vrai Harry,je te croirai!"

Il recommence à me regarder avec son air si froid.

"J'ai autre chose à faire"finit-il par balancer.

Il se lève et commence à s'en aller.

Il passe à côté de moi,qui reste là,la tête baissée.

Au moment où il va passer la porte,je lui demande:

"Tu veux venir diner à la maison?"

Ca ressemble presque à une supplication.

Il a l'air très surpris.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois avec une expression autre que celle de d'habitude,le masque froid,inaccessible et désabusé qui me fait si mal sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

"Je...Je voudrais te remercier pour la petite."

Il se retourne vers la porte,et ça y est,l'expression habituelle est revenue.

"Je ne veux pas m'imposer" il dit.

Oh...

"Bien,je réponds.Mais je suis content.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin sous une pluie battante pour aider quelqu'un que tu détestes,n'est-ce-pas?"

La teinte rouge a repris sa place sur mes joues.

Je vais enfin savoir.Je vais enfin savoir si Harry me déteste.

Il a l'air encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure.

Il ne dit rien.

Puis il baisse les yeux,et son visage est aussi rouge que le mien doit l'être.

**oOo**

Pendant la pause,assis sur une table de la salle de classe au milieu du groupe de mes camarades,j'écoute vaguement la conversation qui tourne autours de la nouvelle copine d'un certain type que je ne connais même pas.

De temps en temps,quand tout le monde rit autour de moi,je souris timidement.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à sourire,et c'est quasiment impossible pour moi de rire.Les gens disent que c'est parce que je suis malade,et donc tout le temps fatigué.Moi je pense que c'est peut être tout simplement parce que je trouve que la vie n'a rien d'amusant...

Je sens un regard fixé sur moi.Ca fait un petit bout de temps déjà.

Ca vient de derrière,dans le fond de la salle.

Je me retourne.

Et je croise un regard vert,d'abord rêveur,puis paniqué quand son propriétaire se rend compte qu'il est découvert.

Je lui adresse un sourire gentil,un vrai,pas un faux comme ceux que je fais à l'infirmière.

Il se détourne avec un air fier,et regarde par la fenêtre.

Alors je me retourne à mon tour.

Soudain je ne me sens pas bien du tout.

J'ai des vertiges,et ma respiration devient très difficile.

"Hey Draco!Qu'est ce qui ne va pas tout d'un coup?Hey!"

Recroquevillé sur le sol,les mains plaquées sur ma poitrine,je tente de respirer.

Doucement...Voilà,comme ça.Chaque inspiration est une torture.

J'essaie de rassurer mes amis,mais je ne peux pas parler.

Ce n'est rien,vraiment,ce genre de crise m'arrive très souvent.Malheureusement,ça effraie la plupart des gens parce que c'est assez impressionant...

"Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur,vite!"J'entends au dessus de moi.

Je sens qu'on m'attrape sous les aisselles.

Un type dit à un autre "Portons-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie,ok?Je prends ses épaules et toi tiens-le par..."

Mais le mec ne finit pas sa phrase,coupé par un "Ne le touchez pas." assez flippant,je dois l'avouer.

Je crois que je reconnais la voix d'Harry.

Le mec me lâche d'un coup et se recule.

**oOo**

Je rouvre les yeux à l'infirmerie du lycée,allongé sur un lit.

Au dessus de moi,l'infirmière me regarde avec un air inquiet,puis me sourit quand elle voit que je suis réveillé.

Elle m'aide à me relever,puis m'accompagne dans la salle d'attente où Harry m'attend,assis dans un fauteuil.

"Il va bien maintenant,lui dit l'infirmière avec un sourire en rosissant,ce n'était qu'un légère attaque."

Elle m'agace vraiment cette nouvelle.Elle n'est vraiment pas discrète,ça se voit comme un coup de pied dans un carreau qu'elle en pince pour Harry.

J'aurais du lui dire qu'il était un démon,un pervers malfaisant capable d'invoquer des fantômes.Ca l'aurait calmée.

"C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir porté Draco jusqu'ici tout seul,et très courageux aussi."

Bah voyons.Elle le dévore des yeux.

Attendez,là!

Il m'a porté tout seul jusqu'à l'infirmerie?

Mais on était dans une salle du deuxième étage!

L'infirmière est partie,me laissant seul avec Harry.

"Uhm,euh...Merci de m'avoir aidé...,je dit timidement.

-Ce n'est rien."me répond-il de sa voix froide.

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Il observe quelque chose par la fenêtre...

Il est beau.

Finalement,j'ose dire,avec un rire gêné:

"Harry,je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'aimes bien en fin de compte.Je plaisante!,j'ajoute précipitament.

-Ouais."

Hein?

Je le regarde avec un air surpris.

Lui est toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Finalement il se retourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

"Je pense que...C'est probablement ce que je ressens."

Pourquoi dis-tu ça avec ton expression si froide?

Si froide qu'elle me glace le coeur...

**oOo**

Voili voilà,posterai la suite si ça vous plait...

Et puis je ne demande qu'à apprendre,donc si quelque chose vous a franchement déplu,dites le moi!Je m'améliorerai le prochaine fois...Et puis si ça vous a plu,dites le aussi,ça fait plaisir :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Oui,je sais,j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster cette suite...Suis désolée :"(

J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes...

Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question,je ne sais pas plus que vous de quelle maladie souffre Draco :) On a qu'a dire qu'il est cardiaque et asthmatique (il est bien barré ce petit dites-donc XD)

Autre note:les pensées de Draco sont en _Italique_,celles de Harry en **Gras**.

Enjoy your read :)

**The day which becomes a butterfly**

_-I was the one who first started to look at you-_

Je marche dans la cours du lycée.

Je suis vraiment fatigué aujourd'hui...

Il fait chaud,et un vent léger souffle dans mes cheveux,ce qui a le don de m'éxasperer parce que ça les emmêle...

"Hey!Tu ne penses pas que Potter est devenu différent?Il parle aux gens normalement maintenant...Il est vraiment très mignon en réalité!"

Deux gloussements féminins.

Ce ne sont pas les premiers que j'entends depuis quelques jours.

Tous ont un rapport avec Harry.

"Arrêtez ça!,je fais à la fois en colère et gêné par ce que je suis en train de faire,ne parlez pas de Harry dans son dos!"

Je me détourne et m'en vais.

Derrière moi j'entends les murmures outrés des deux filles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?

**oOo**

C'est la pause de midi.

Je suis sur le toit du lycée avec Harry,comme presque tous les midis à présent.

"Hey,Harry...Des filles étaient encore en train de parler de toi tout à l'heure...Elles disaient...Elles disaient que tu es mignon..."

Aucune réaction.Harry ne parle pas beaucoup.

"Tu...Tu ne trouves pas ça bien?

-Hmm?"

Je baisse les yeux.Il ne m'écoutait pas...Il me propose tous les jours de manger avec lui,ici,mais même s'il est avec moi,son esprit est ailleurs.

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ma présence...

Parfois je pense que si je n'étais pas là ça en changerait rien pour lui.

Ses silences me font me sentir tellement mal...

"Dis Harry,je fais dans une tentative desespérée pour lancer la conversation,quel plat tu préfères?

-Hmm?

-Dis-moi..."

Silence.

"J'aime les champignons...Je suppose."

Oh.

J'ai horreur des champignons...

Il m'observe du coin de l'oeil.

Il a du sentir mon abattement,car il pose soudainement sa main sur ma tête,comme si j'étais un enfant.

Harry fait souvent ce genre de choses.

Il me fait sentir si puéril,si impuissant lorqu'il fait ça...

"Pourquoi moi?"

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma question.

Sa main est toujours sur ma tête,mais il reste silencieux.

"Je veux dire...On...On a rien en commun toi et moi.Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'aimes bien?"

Il me regarde,perplexe...

"Hmm...Je ne sais pas."finit-il par dire.

Je reste tête baissée.

Il s'est éloigné de moi,finalement.

Pourquoi sa main sur ma tête me manque-t-elle tant?

"Oh...Alors tu dis que tu m'aimes sans savoir pourquoi?"

Il détourne le regard,contemplant la cours quelques mètres plus bas.

"Ouais.Je sais pas."

Je détourne la tête à mon tour.

"Ca ne me plaît pas."

_Je ne pouvais pas accepter un raisonnement aussi simple.C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter._

"Moi,je suis toujours...Tous les jours,j'ai peur."

_Que ce jour soit celui de ma mort._

"Toi,quoi qu'il arrive,même maintenant alors que je te dis ça,tu as cet air à la fois froid et confiant envers toi-même."

**Je ne suis pas confiant...**

Il me regarde avec un air un peu surpris.

C'est la première fois que je lui parle aussi sérieusement...

"Je sais que tu ne me détestes pas Harry,et je suis très content de ça,mais..."

Il attend.

Je baisse la tête.

"Je rentrerai seul à la maison maintenant."

**La voix,à l'interieur de moi...Elle crie que tu es mien,que tu es à moi seul.**

**oOo**

Il fait bon.

Nous sommes tous dehors,mon groupe "d'amis" est tout autour de moi.

Nous discutons tranquillement dans la cour,Hélèna m'a fait une queue de cheval...

Quelques filles rient joyeusement.

Et je sens un regard sur moi.

Je lève les yeux sur le bâtiment du lycée,juste devant moi.

Je vois derrière une fenêtre du deuxième étage une tête brune,et une main appuyée sur la vitre.

La tête est penchée...

Je détourne la tête rapidement.

_Se taire,courir,sourire,pleurer..._

**oOo**

_Si j'étais capable de faire comme toi,alors ça serait..._

-turuturuturu-

Je le vois sortir son portable de sa poche et décrocher.

"-Oui?

-Tu continues à m'aimer?Harry,tu m'aimes encore?"

_Mais je hocherai la tête en accord...Avec tout ce que je peux rassembler._

"Je suis désolé pour hier."

_De t'avoir dit toute ces choses..._

Il baisse la tête et il ferme les yeux,comme pour mieux profiter de ce que je viens de lui dire.

Je suis derrière lui dans ce couloir désert,je l'attrape par le bas de son sweat,j'ai aussi baissé la tête,comme lui,mais c'est parce que je m'en veux...

Il ne raccroche pas,et il dit "oui..." dans son combiné,sans se retourner vers moi.

Il accepte mes excuses...

_Même si c'est très dur pour moi...De faire ça._

Il a raccroché,et maintenant il s'avance lentement dans le couloir.

Je l'ai lâché,mais sa main reste en arrière...

Alors je l'attrape.

Et il la resserre autour de la mienne...

**oOo**

Maintenant nous revenons souvent sur le toit ensemble,le midi.

Harry s'approche de moi,et me serre contre lui,la tête baissée,reposée sur ma poitrine.

Les yeux fermés...

Comme aujourd'hui.

"Alors,tu ne peux vraiment pas les entendre..?

-...

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit,n'est-ce pas,Harry?"

Il ne répond rien,et dépose de petits baisers,très légers,sur mon épaule.

_Mais s'il pouvait les entendre..._

"Harry?"

**oOo**

"Hey,tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui?"

Maintenant,quand Harry me parle,sa voix est moins froide.

Il ne rit jamais,pas plus qu'il ne sourit.

Mais il n'est plus froid...

"Oh,si,cet après-midi.

-... J'irai avec toi."

Je ne dis rien,mais je suis content qu'il veuille m'accompagner.

Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant...

"... Le docteur de l'infirmerie...C'est une femme?"

Il regarde par la fenêtre entr'ouverte de la classe,mais je vois bien qu'il a rougi.

"Non,c'est un homme.Un vieil homme avec une barbe,j'ajoute avec un petit rire,il a l'air un peu bizarre,mais il est très gentil."

Harry se retourne vers moi avec un air étrange.

Puis il s'avance.

Il pose sa main en bas de mon ventre,et commence à soulever le bas de mon T-shirt.

"Hey?qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?

-Laisse-moi juste regarder...

-Hein?mais..."

Il a l'air...Un peu fâché.

"Est-ce que tu es...En train de me faire une sorte de blague?

-Pas vraiment."

Son ton est redevenu froid si soudainement!

"Mais...Je n'aime vraiment pas ça!"Je m'exclame en le repoussant.

Il baisse la tête.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?Tu agis bizarrement,Harry..."

Il me regarde,et il a l'air à la fois un peu en colère et perdu.

"Il n'y pas de problème quand c'est un vieil homme.Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le faire?"

Oh...

_Hey,tu sais Harry?_

Je le laisse s'approcher de moi à nouveau.

Il passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt,et me carresse le ventre,tendrement.

D'un geste plein de douceur...

_Les petites marques de jalousie que tu me montres parfois..._

Il embrasse mon nombril,comme il embrasserait quelque chose de très précieux et fragile...

_Me rendent si heureux que je pourrais en pleurer._

**oOo**

"Je suis à la maison Maman!

-Oh,c'est toi Draco.Alors,tu l'as dit à tes amis?Que tu ne viendras plus à l'école pendant un temps...

-Oui...

-Ne fais pas une tête pareille,dit Maman avec un sourire.Tout se passera bien,j'en suis sûre."

_C'est de la chirurgie très complexe..._

"Oui,je sais Maman."

_S'il vous plaît,soyez préparés à ce qui risque de se produire._

**oOo**

Je ne peux pas dormir...

Il est si tard pourtant!

"Oui?"

La voix de Harry est toute ensommeillée.

"Oh,je suis désolé,tu dormais?J'ai juste eu envie de t'appeler,mais je peux raccrocher...

-Ce n'est rien."

_J'ai envie de te voir Harry._

"Euuuh,alors,euuuh...hmmm"Je bafouille.

_S'il te plaît,soie à mes côtés Harry._

"Euh...Aucune importance,ce n'est ri...

-Je peux passer te voir?me coupe-t-il.

-Maintenant?Mais,il est si tard,et j'ai un très jeune frère à la maison...

-Ok alors,tu veux venir chez moi?

-...

-Je peux passer te chercher?"

_Emmène-moi quelque part Harry,n'importe où..._

"D'accord..."

**oOo**

Harry est devant le portillon du jardin.

Je sors de la maison et je m'avance vers lui.

Je crois qu'il y a un papillon,noir,juste là...Je me retourne pour le regarder,mais il a disparu.

Harry attrape ma main dans un geste silencieux,et nous commençons à nous éloigner de chez moi.

C'est étrange,la rue,de nuit...

"Je me sens un peu comme un voleur..."Je fais.

Harry met précipitament son doigt sur ma bouche.

Wooups!

On est pas si loin de la maison en fait...

Je rougis et mets mes mains sur ma bouche pour lui montrer que j'ai compris.

**oOo**

Nous arrivons à la maison de Harry.

Elle ressemble à la mienne...

Nous entrons discrètement par une porte à l'arrière,et nous montons les escaliers,toujours sans un bruit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre,Harry me tire vite à l'intérieur et ferme la porte.

Il est adossé contre,et moi je suis tout contre lui.

"Désolé de t'avoir tiré comme ça;mes parents sont si sensibles aux bruits..."murmure-t-il.

Son visage est si près du mien...

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien et dépose un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres...

Et je rougis instantanément.

"Dé...Désolé!Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça..."

Je baisse les yeux.

Je sens soudainement une main dans mes cheveux.

Harry passe une main dans mon cou,et moi je relève mon visage.

Il m'embrasse...

**oOo**

Nous sommes tous deux assis sur son lit.

Son T-shirt est légèrement remonté,et je crois voir une tâche noire sur sa peau...

J'approche ma main et soulève un peu plus le morceau de tissu.

"Oh?Tu as un papillon tatoué sur le ventre Harry...Il est tout noir...Il est joli.

-...

-Tu veux devenir un papillon?

-hm?

-Les gens ne se tatouent pas ce en quoi ils veulent se réincarner dans leur prochaine vie?Je pense que ça serait bien d'être un papillon...

-... Tu en veux un aussi?Mais tu le garderas jusqu'à la fin de ta vie..."

**Le même papillon que moi pour le reste de ta vie...**

**oOo**

Harry est très concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

Il est assis devant moi,et je l'observe alors qu'il tatoue le papillon sur ma main.

Il est beau.

Je sens la pointe de son stilet qui rentre dans ma peau par intermittence,pour faire entrer l'encre.

Ca fait un peu mal,mais c'est moins désagréable que les piqûres de l'infirmière...

"Ca te fait mal?

-Non,ça va."

Il se lève,sort de la pièce et revient avec un rouleau de sparadrap.

Il bande ma main.

"Voilà.Tu devras garder le bandage pendant un petit peu de temps...

-D'accord."

Il se rapproche de moi.

"Je...Je devrais rentrer à la maison,je dis,si je reste trop longtemps ici,je n'aurai plus jamais envie de rentrer..."

Harry baisse les yeux.

"Alors reste ici pour toujours?"

Il y a une nuance d'espoir dans sa voix.

"Mes parents partent tôt de la maison et rentrent tard.Ils ne se rendront compte de rien...Mais ça dépend de toi."

**oOo**

Je suis allongé sur le lit de Harry.

Je ne dors pas,mais je suis bien,je sens sa présence à mes côtés,dans le lit...

Soudain,il se relève,se penche au dessus de moi et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Il écoute...

Je pose mes mains sur ses cheveux et ouvre les yeux.

Je lui souris gentiment.

"Harry,tu n'arrives pas à dormir?Ou...Est-ce que tu entendais réellement quelque chose?"

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

"Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.Je ne veux pas rentrer,Harry."

**oOo**

Il m'embrasse,il se penche sur moi,il m'embrasse,il me serre contre lui,il enlève mon T-shirt...

Il caresse mes cheveux,il m'embrasse,il me serre plus fort,il m'embrasse...

Il passe sa langue sur mon nombril,il me serre encore...

Et maintenant il est en moi.

**oOo**

_Pourquoi est-ce que Harry peut m'entendre?_

"Maintenant je suis sûr que..."

Sa peau nue est douce contre la mienne.

Je passe une main sur son visage.

"Tout le monde est inquiet."

Il me regarde avec un air grave.

"Je devrais vraiment rentrer à la maison."

**oOo**

Maintenant il fait jour,la rue ne me parait plus étrange ni inquiétante.

J'arrive devant la maison.

La main de Harry serre la mienne,très fort.

"Draco!"

Maman a l'air très inquiète.

"Où étais-tu tout ce temps?

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien"

Elle me serre contre elle.

"Maintenant viens,tu vas être en retard!

-Ok..."

Je tourne la tête vers Harry,en rougissant.

"Au revoir,Harry"Je fais en essayant de sourire.

Il détourne la tête.

Il a l'air malheureux...

**oOo**

Je marche seul,dans la cour.

"Tu étais le seul,Draco."

Je me retourne.

Il est là...

"Le seul qui m'aie jamais dit qu'il me croirait."

Il me regarde,perdu...

"J'ai pensé à abandonner tant de fois...A quoi ça sert de poursuivre quelqu'un qui est parti?

-...

-Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire.

-...

-Je ne suis..."

Je crois voir ses épaules tressailler.

"Pas fort..."

Un larme coule sur sa joue.

Je la regarde.

Elle est belle,la larme de Harry.

Soudain,il serre ses poings contre son visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui..."

**Fais fuir les gens?**

Je le serre contre moi.

La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule,je lui murmure:

"Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu peux m'entendre.Ne te ferme pas aux autres...Tu peux entendre ces choses parce que tu es si bon au fond de toi-même,Harry."

Il me serre très fort.

"Alors,redeviens mien,Draco.Ne pars plus...Ne me laisse plus."

**Don't let today be the day which becomes a butterfly...**

**oOo**

"Regarde Harry,c'est un papillon!"

Je le vois bien maintenant,le papillon noir.

Il est tout près...

"Regarde!

-Oui,je le vois..."

Je souris à Harry,qui me rend mon sourire.

Sur nos mains jointes,on voit deux moitiés de papillon,une sur la sienne,une sur la mienne.

Le papillon n'existe que lorsque nous sommes ensemble...

**oOo**

_Alors alors alors?_

_Apprécié?Pas apprécié?_

_Oui,je sais,j'ai fait l'impasse sur l'opération de Draco...Mais le problème c'est que dans le manga c'est pas développé non plus...Et j'arrivais pas à inventer,ça collait pas avec le reste...Donc bah...Grosse impasse :)_

_Sur ce,j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu...A la prochaine :)_

_Highschool lover_


End file.
